My Little Pony: OC Fanfiction Leaf Fall's Dismay
by HawkfeatherOfDawnclan
Summary: Leaf Fall has been abused and bullied ever since her parent's have died. Soon after, Jay Feather takes her under her wing and saves her from her dismay. Jay Feather gives her a natural life she has always dreamed of having
1. Chapter 1

Storm, Night Dream, and Faithful Ribbon, all laughed at the cowering filly in front of them. Her white cheeks were doused with tears. Bruises were scattered on her flank, hind legs, and stomach. Leaf Fall was temporarily paralyzed, not able to even pull herself up from the fetus position. She let out a shriek as Sol, the main football leader, and Night's boyfriend, trotted to the shivering Pegasus mare. He turned around in front of Leaf Fall, and pulled his hind leg out to kick the mare. The threesome in front of Sol laughed with amusement. Leaf Fall wailed as the place she was kicked was now bleeding. A pool of scarlet, fresh blood started to form under her coat, staining her golden blonde mane. Leaf Fall cried more, her eyes becoming swollen and sore. The reason the four ponies have decided to bully her the most is because of her dead parents, they've had a history of abusing Leaf Fall. Leaf Fall also could not fly, her left wing was injured from her father. The parents have died from a massive house fire that they have caused, being fools and throwing Molotov's. Leaf Fall's eyes were shut tight, hiding her aqua eyes. Her hair was matted and ragged, streaks were spread far from their owner. The school they were in never cared for her, or at least it looked like it. They would either stare or run, not wanting to be a witness. Leaf Fall's cries soon died out, and Night Dream stopped laughing from the silence of the white Pegasus mare. "Oh, aren't you going to fly off to your mommy and cry some more?" There was a pause. She chuckled, "of course not! Because number one, you can't fly, and two, your mother is DEAD!" The four ponies let out a chorus of laughs, but soon they paused silent as hooves started to sound throughout the hallway. "Ditch!" Sol whispered loudly as they all ran down the three way hallway. Leaf Fall looked up, standing there was a light blue, almost white, mare.

Her hair was soft and well-kept, dark blue and black in a clean fashion. Her eyes were like her own, aqua. But the thing that caught her eyes were her wings. They were like a jay bird's wings; black, white, and blue, from top and bottom. She held out a hoof to the white mare, Leaf Fall flinched, afraid that she would have to face another beating. A soft, soothing hush came out from her lips. Leaf Fall looked up at the beautiful mare, her tears dried and gone. "I'm Jay Feather," she softly spoke, trying to not scare the poor mare. "Everything's going to be okay now. What's your name?" Jay Feather knelt down, eye-to-eye with the bruised, white mare. "L-leaf Fall," she stuttered, her throat was sore and dry from crying. "Where are your parents?" Jay Feather scanned the white mare's coat and lightly gasped. "Th-they're dead!" Leaf Fall almost shouted, she wanted to cry again, but couldn't. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. Who did this?" Jay Feather added as she lightly placed her hoof on Leaf Fall's cheek, rubbing in soft and gentle circles. Leaf Fall closed her eyes and lightly sighed. "There were four bullied, they bully me every day. I-I want it to stop, it's like my sanity is breaking! I just want to die." The last few words were whispered, but Jay Feather could hear them perfectly. "Don't say that! I'm glad you're here, you're a very nice mare and you don't deserve this kind of life. Who is sheltering you?" Jay Feather placed her light blue hoof on the white Pegasus's. "No one is sheltering me, I just sleep in the school.." Leaf Fall replied, the crimson pool of blood below her was now dried and dark red. "Would you like to stay with me? I live not too far from here.." Jay Feather was cautious asking the little mare, not wanting to waste her energy. Leaf Fall's flattened ears perked up at the offer and her aqua eyes glittered as if sunlight were streaming into them.

"Y-yes! Of course, thank you so much!" She tried to get up on wobbly, bruised legs, but soon collapsed. Jay Feather placed her hoof on Leaf Fall's stomach. "Stay right here, i'll go get a first aid kit." Jay Feather then sprinted down the hallway, her pounding hooves soon fading as her figure disappeared same with the sound of the hooves. She quickly rushed back, a first aid kit safely secured in her jaws. She halted in front of Leaf Fall, and placed the first aid kid beside her. She knelled down and popped open the first aid kit. Jay Feather stuck her head into the kit, grabbing everything she needed. "D-do you know what you're doing?" Leaf Fall asked, her legs were sprawled out so her bruises and cuts were visible. "Of course! I've had a lot of experience with animals and their injuries. Some were worse than yours." She assured the injured mare. Leaf Fall nodded as Jay Feather took out alcohol cleanser and cotton swabs. She scooped the cotton swab in her multi-colored wing as she twisted the alcohol cleanser's cap off, and she grabbed the bottle's center between her teeth and tilted her head, dabbing a bit and quickly placing the bottle down before it became too much. She switched the cotton swab's position with her hoof. "This will sting, but trust me the aftermath is worth the pain." Jay Feather said, Leaf Fall nodded to show that she was ready. Jay Feather brought her hoof closer to the cut on her hind leg and swiped it quickly over the cut. Leaf Fall hissed but remained calm. Jay Feather did this process many times, repeatedly adding more alcohol whenever the swab dried out, she also did it with the swab. Soon her cuts no longer hurt, and her bruises became minor. Jay Feather smiled. "All better!" She squealed, she stood up, handing out a hoof to help her partner up. Leaf Fall took the hoof in hers and slowly got up. She stretched her hind leg. She cast a worried glace to Jay Feather, but soon the worries started to fade away and it turned to happiness. They walked side by side out of the school.


	2. Chapter 2

As they both trotted into the forest, a mocking jay's call was heard in the distance. Jay Feather repeated the call with accuracy and skill, and soon a mocking jay swooped onto her back. Jay Feather knew it was there, but she wanted to get to her cabin immediately. Leaf Fall wanted to pet it, but the mocking jay looked with caution in it's eyes. Leaves crunched under their hooves and a cool breeze swept the fur on their coats. Jay Feather was taking the lead, but she slowed her pace and soon ended up beside Leaf Fall. Their coats were almost touching, but they were close enough to share body heat. The path they were using was long, but it was easy and easy to get through. Soon they came across a circular clearing, and at the middle of the clearing was a unusually large cabin. The side of the clearing had a beautiful lake with rocks around it, and it almost looked like paradise. Behind the cabin she could see a large area with bushes, bird feeders, and mocking jays everywhere, tweeting happily. Jay Feather led Leaf Fall into the cabin, and the inside shocked her. The flooring looked like smooth, shined oak wood, and right before you walked in you were greeted with a blast of warm air. To the left was a large, expensive looking couch, up ahead was a kitchen, and to the left was a cat post, a cat bed, and food and water bowl. Leaf Fall gasped in amazement as she saw there was a case of stairs that lead upstairs. "You're a very lucky mare, Leaf Fall. I have a guest room just for you." Jay Feather chuckled. Jay Feather walked up the stairs, Leaf Fall behind her. They went down the hallway, they passed many rooms. Soon they reached a certain room and Jay Feather opened it, and Leaf Fall stood in awe. The room's walls were a sky blue color, and the carpet was white as snow, soft as plush. A queen bed was set at the back wall, with two windows at it's side. Two bedside tables were like guards at the side of the bed.

There was a closet, same with shelves and drawers. "Th-this is mine?" Leaf Fall stuttered, still amazed. Jay Feather nodded. "All yours." She smiled. Leaf Fall started to flap her only good wing happily, and Jay Feather looked at the sight, shocked. "Is there something wrong with your other wing?" She asked, coming around and inspecting it. Leaf Fall immediately stopped flapping her wing and looked down. "My father broke it." She whispered, but high enough to let Jay Feather hear. "May I?" Jay Feather slightly placed her hoof on the injured wing. Leaf Fall nodded. Jay Feather spread the wing open, it was twisted and dislodged. She rubbed the wing and folded it back into it's place. "It's not that bad." She assured Leaf Fall. She slightly smiled in reply. Jay Feather patted Leaf Fall's back with her multi-colored wing in a comforting way. Jay Feather shot a glance of the window, the sun was down and it was dark. She looked over at the bedside clock, it's red LED lights shone 9:38. Jay Feather turned around, "make yourself at home, we now share it. You should head off to bed soon, it's getting late." She then trotted out of the bedroom, leaving Leaf Fall alone. She sighed, "finally, i'm safe and sound.." she whispered to herself in pure silence. Jay Feather was in her room, her walls were a light mint green, and the carpet was soft as plush. Her bedroom was like Leaf Falls, except different color. She climbed into her queen-sized bed, snuggling herself under the light blue covers. She looked over at her bedside clock, it's blue LED lights showed 10:02 PM. She yawned sleepily, and closed her eyes. Soon falling into sleep.

Leaf Fall climbed into her bed, after looking around her room her legs started to become heavy and her eyes droopy. "Thank you Jay Feather, for giving me such a perfect place.." She whispered. She soon fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

She shot up from her bed from the aroma of blueberry pancakes. She got up, noticing her bruises were now healed. She walked into the bathroom, which she had discovered last night. Grabbing the brush band, she slid it onto her hood and combed her tangled hair. It became a soft golden color by the time it was fully combed. She slid the band off of her white hoof, and headed for the kitchen. She opened her door and walked down the hallway, coming down the stairs she was greeted by the purr of a snow-white cat. She had a light blue bow that served as a collar, and it complimented her blue eyes. She brushed herself against the leg of Leaf Fall, Jay Feather smirked as she saw Leaf Fall come down. "That's Frost," she informed Leaf Fall. Once Jay Feather said Frost's name she turned her attention to her owner and leaped onto the counter. "You're right on time, Leaf Fall. And you're up early. I just made some blueberry pancakes for us." She said, she pat the top of Frost's head gently. She turned her attention to the pan, and she got down on all fours again, walking over to a cabinet and pulling out shiny white plates. Sliding the blueberry pancakes onto two plates, they both had two each. She turned the stove off and walked over to the circular table by the cat's area, it had four chairs. The top of the table was glass, but it was covered with a beautiful black cloth. At the middle of the table there were your ordinary food materials: a napkin holder with napkins, salt and pepper, and a vase with a red rose to lighten up the table's dull color. This was going to be amazing.

Leaf Fall settled herself onto a seat at the table, and Jay Feather passed her a plate, fresh, hot maple syrup dripping from the sides of the blueberry pancakes. She picked up the knife, a band was secured to the knife so a pony can pick it up. Leaf Fall cut the pancakes into squares, and glanced at Jay Feather's plate. Her pancake was already into squares, and she picked up the square with her fork-band, casually taking bites. Leaf Fall dug in greedily, but still in a good manner. Jay Feather sometimes stole some glances with Leaf Fall's wing, and thought she could perhaps fix it. After they were done, and before Leaf Fall could clean her plate Jay Feather stopped her. "It's okay, I can do it this time," Jay Feather smiled at Leaf Fall. Leaf Fall nodded and went up into her room, heading to her bathroom she stepped into the shower and turned the handle. Cool water showered down, Leaf Fall sighed as shivers ran down her spine and her golden hair became wet. The bottom tips of her hair stuck to her coat, Leaf Fall grabbed a bottle of conditioner mixed with shampoo that was on a small shelf, she held it between her teeth and popped the cap off. She held up a wet hoof and squeezed a generous amount onto her wet hoof. She rubbed the mixture of shampoo and conditioner on her wet golden mane, it became shiny and smooth. She dipped her head below the now warm water, the extra conditioner and shampoo sliding off of her hair to the floor, where the water sunk into the drain. She sighed softly, as soon as her hair was done she grabbed a bar of soap with her hoof and rubbed it against her white, almost gray coat. Bubbles almost created a suit for her until she washed it off, she looked at her wet pelt and turned the water off, slipping out of the shower and drying her hooves on the mat, she grabbed a towel from the rack next to the sink and dried herself off. She brushed her almost dry mane and trotted out of the bathroom, wanting to spend time with Jay Feather. As soon as she got to the living room she looked around, but saw no sign of Jay Feather. She looked outside the window to see a good view of the backyard. She spotted Jay Feather's soft, light blue fur. She smiled and slid open the door, and closed it behind her. She saw Jay Feather with a first aid kit below her hoof, she was tending to a mocking jay's wing. She galloped over to her friend, silently watching as she finished bandaging up the bird's wing. "Oh, hello Leaf Fall." She calmly said. She turned to her partner. Leaf Fall showed her injured wing. "C-can you fix mine?" She said, looking down at her hooves. Jay Feather was first shocked, "Leaf Fall, you know that it will hurt." She reassured the white mare. "I know," Leaf Fall replied, "but you showed me that the pain will be worth it." She said happily. Jay Feather chuckled and nodded. "Let me get the things I need, we can do it out here." Jay Feather rushed off into the cabin and came back out with a large bag of ice. "Lay down, please." She asked, Leaf Fall obliged and laid on her side, her injured wing facing up. Jay Feather got out a small amount of ice and pressed it against the wing, making sure that all of it was numb. "This will be painful, just tell me when you're ready." Jay Feather whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Leaf Fall nodded when she built up the strength. She relaxed her body, Jay Feather's hooves were on Leaf Fall's injured wing. "1, 2 ...3"

SNAP!  
>Leaf Fall let out a wail, a large crunch sounded through the air as Jay Feather twisted the wing back to it's normal shape, and lodged it back into working order, bird's beating wings could be heard as the fluttered out of their trees from the wail. Leaf Fall smiled when Jay Feather looked at her to make sure she's okay. Jay Feather took some wrapping bandage and whirled it around Leaf Fall's injured wing, keeping it in place. Jay Feather then helped her up, and gathered the materials. Leaf Fall said a quite thank you. They trotted back to the house, "You will have to keep your wing like that for about a week." Jay Feather said, opening the screen door for Leaf Fall. Jay Feather walked inside and looked at the clock on the stove. She sighed, "It's time for you to go to school.." She sadly said, opening up her multi-colored wing and laying it on Leaf Fall. "I'll walk you there, if you want me to." She added, Leaf Fall's eyes shined. "Yes, of course!" She smiled and headed out the door with Leaf Fall. They exited the clearing towards the school, Leaf Fall shivered as a crisp, cold breeze swept along their fur and Jay Feather trotted next to her, their pelts almost touching. Leaf Fall smiled from the friction and sighed when the school came in sight. The school was big, it was a junior high school and she was in the last grade. "So, what school are you in?" She asked, glancing at Jay Feather. "I'm in high-school, 9th grade." Leaf Fall smiled as they approached the front of the school. "That's so cool, she's just two grades up from mine!" She said to herself. Her smile soon faded when she saw Night Dream's light, smoky black coat. She was nodding to her mother, a dark gray mare with dark green eyes and dark blue hair. She was saying something long, and Night Dream ignored it like she was embarrassed. Leaf Fall smirked, and glanced at Jay Feather, smiling. Jay Feather nodded to her, somehow taking the hint that she was one of the bullies.<p>

Night Dream gasped when she turned her head to find Jay Feather and Leaf Fall at the front desk, yet she did not notice that her mother had left. Jay Feather spoke, Night Dream was somehow amazed at how calm and soothing her voice was. "Hello, I'm Jay Feather," She began. "I'll be watching over Leaf Fall now and she will come home with me, if that's fine with you." She added. The pony at the front desk nodded and smiled at the young mare. "That's fine." She replied, yet it came out bored and plain. Leaf Fall stepped to the side and Jay Feather followed, with Night Dream still watching them. She took her place at the front desk. Leaf Fall frowned when they both had to separate. "I'll see you as soon as I can." Jay Feather assured Leaf Fall. She bent down and hugged the little mare and smiled in the hug. Night Dream took her place at the front desk, still stealing glances at Jay Feather and Leaf Fall.

Night Dream finished talking to the mare at the front desk and Leaf Fall made her way down the hallway, Night Dream far behind her. Night Dream silently gasped when she saw that her wing was bandaged up, and her bruises and cuts were all healed. She growled, Leaf Fall made her way to her locker, but grunted when it wouldn't open when she put in the code. Night Dream snickered as she made her way to her own locker, unlocking it and smirking at Leaf Fall, hoping to make the mare jealous.

Leaf Fall smiled, looking back at her own locker. She tried once again, and the lock made a loud "click" as it unlocked. Night Dream growled and galloped to Leaf Fall loudly. "Hey!" She shouted, making their muzzles almost touching. "How'd you do that?! I swear i'll punch you right here you little creep!" She growled, raising her light black hoof. Leaf Fall frowned, "You're a fool. Everypony knows your favorite number is 7, so why put 7777?" She smiled once again, leaving Night Dream dumbfounded. She growled and punched the white mare, but suddenly stopped before she could land another one. The art teacher, Ms. Canvas, poked her head out of her classroom. She gasped when she saw Leaf Fall's nose bleeding, and Night Dream towering over the mare. Night Dream flattened her ears and got off of the Pegasus, standing back and staring down at her hooves. Ms. Canvas trotted to the black mare and stared at her, also glancing at Leaf Fall. "You hit the innocent mare! That's assault, you should know better!" She shouted angrily, Night Dream backed away from the sound of the word "assault", "I-I.. s-she.." She stuttered, not sure what her excuse should be. Ms. Canvas helped the shivering Leaf Fall up, and glared back at Night Dream.

"I'm calling the police." She said.


	5. Chapter 5

Night Dream gasped in shock and disbelief, she had been caught by the police many times, but the last time if they caught her she's going to jail for about 20 years. She swallowed, she wanted to run but her hooves couldn't. She stood there, shocked. Leaf Fall entered the nurse's office, the nurse came to her immediately as Ms. Canvas made her way to the phone. She dialed 911 and talked to the police. After Leaf Fall answered some questions from the nurse, the police arrived and asked Leaf Fall some more questions. The police arrived, Leaf Fall's ears flattened. "Hello Ms. Leaf Fall. How long has Night Dream been bullying you?" The female officer asked, her coat was white, her amber eyes were stern, and her brown hair was in a bun. "For about 2 years," Leaf Fall replied. She shuffled around uncomfortably in the nurse's seat. The officer took out a notepad from her shirt-pocket and a pen along with it, and took some notes. After Leaf Fall answered all of the answers the officers headed out, searching for Night Dream. Night Dream hid inside of the supply closet, her breath hitching. If they found her, then she would be an adult mare by the time she got out of prison. Suddenly, the door whipped open and Night Dream screamed, she was yanked out of the closet forcibly and was pushed against the wall with force, her hooves were hoofcuffed and she whimpered, wanting to cry. She was let down from the wall, she could still walk, but running and grabbing things would tear her hooves apart. The mare officer walked her to her police car and she got in, looking back at the school, regretting everything she did.

Leaf Fall felt bad for Night Dream as she looked out the nurse's window, but she soon wasn't sad for her anymore, the police car drove away, the tires creating a deafening screeching sound as the tires created a black cloud of tar. The police car then zoomed away, Leaf Fall looked down but soon her head shot up again as the nurse walked up to her. Her nose stopped bleeding, and the nurse dismissed her. Leaf Fall walked down the quite hallway and got her book. She's been in the nurse's office so long that it was the last period, and thankfully the last period was animal-care, one of her electives she picked. She mostly picked it because working with animals except for doing other things like building, seemed more interesting. She only had to carry one book, which was a giant animals book filled with information. She headed for the class as the third period ponies started to fill the hallways, soon the hallways filled with laughter and chatter as they grabbed their fourth period books. Leaf Fall poked her head into Mrs. Autumn's classroom, seeing her erasing the board. Leaf Fall took a seat at her desk and opened her book, reading it. As soon as all of the students were seated and quiet, Mrs. Autumn turned her head and smiled as a man with a cart full of cages walked in. Leaf Fall tilted her head to see that bunnies were in the page. They squeaked and squealed in confusion as a bunny were passed to every student. Leaf Fall got a full black bunny with a white foot. "What you will be doing today is taming the bunnies," Mrs. Autumn informed. "Do NOT hurt them purposely, or do anything unnecessary with them." She added, sitting at her desk and doing paperwork. They were all given carrots to feed the bunnies, and Leaf Fall picked one up with her hoof and snapped it into little pieces. The black rabbit squeaked happily when Leaf Fall passed one piece to her. The bunny ate it quickly, and soon the carrot was all gone. Leaf Fall made the move to pet the wild creature, and the bunny squeaked happily and rolled on it's side, making Leaf Fall rub it's back and side. Mrs. Autumn started to walk around, she frowned at a couple ponies who tried to pet their animals immediately, but soon she came to Leaf Fall and she gazed in surprise. The bunny was snuggled on Leaf Fall's lap, rubbing it's black fur on her white fur, Leaf Fall's light blue eye's gleamed.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey Guys!  
><strong>_I'm really sorry for being inactive with this story. I just got new things from Christmas, of course i'm going to try them out. (Minecraftttt!)  
>I promise to make more chapters soon.<p> 


End file.
